A Twist In The Tale
by inception101
Summary: Mysterious Bella moves into town. What is she? Unveil her truth with the Cullens .
1. Chapter 1

**hi guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice. i would love reviews . i also accept some ideas for the storyline. thx.**

1.

Another boring day at high school. When you live forever what can you live for?

I concentrated on the cracks in the wall trying to block out all the immature thought swarming in my head. Only four thoughts did I block out due to respect rather than disgust- those of my siblings- Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. Fork's youth were more excited than normal. Apparently at the arrival of a new girl. Disgusted at their enthusiasm I started reciting Shakespeare in my head.

Suddenly I was taken into Alice's vision. I was in my meadow and surrounded by flowers but there was someone else with me! A dim figure who was sitting peacefully hugging her knees to her chest. The bell for biology snapped me out of the vision. I hurried gracefully but slightly faster than normal human speed, eager to finish school and ask Alice what that was about. I was one of the first ones in class and soon followed by the new girl. She tripped over the carpet stumbled over someone's foot but finally fell into the only empty seat- the one next to me.

Today we had to recognize between the different processes of mitosis. We were handed some slides and a microscope and had to work as partners. Trying to be chivalrous I pushed the microscope near her and finally got a chance to notice her.

She had skin that was as white as mine and looked just as impenetrable. Her heart was thrumming as fast as a humming bird – quite unusual for a human. Her eyes were as golden as mine. Strangely the sound of her blood was hidden under many layers of skin. She was too extraordinary to be a human but her heart and blood proved that she was obviously not a vampire like me. She passed me the microscope and her hand touched mine. It was not warm like a human's should be but instead the same temperature as a vampire's! Who and what was this creature beside me? The strangest part was hard as I may try I could not hear her thoughts. It was almost as if she was internally silent. Never had I encountered one like this. In my coven it was only Carlisle who would have even heard of a rare thing like this.

I was over come with curiosity. I asked Mr. Banner if I could be excuse and rushed down the corridor at a speed faster than humanly possible. I didn't bother to drive home knowing that I could run faster than my car could move. Within seconds I reached my house and almost took of the door trying to get inside. As soon as Carlisle and Esme saw my face their thoughts were in sync worrying about me.

_Did he reveal his self to the world?_

_Was he not able to stop his thirst and succumb to our temptation for human blood?_

Quickly I dismissed their thoughts and lead them to our dining room which served as a conference room as we didn't eat. Carlisle sat the head of the table with Esme and me on either side of him. We waited patiently for the rest of our family to join us and then I brought up the topic.

Their first reaction was shock, which later transformed into disbelief as I described her- porcelain skin, yellow eyes, drumming heart and all. Seeing my expression they could see I was not joking and they began racking their brains for reasonable explanations.

_Werewolf?_

_Half bitten human?_

_Human in the process of becoming a vampire? But unreasonably calm!_

_A third kind of mythical creature come to life?_

Carlisle's thought was the most unique and striking as so many other times.

_Could she be a …_

**liked it? didnt like it? feedback please. i promise more will come ...just a few reviews first...:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry for the long gap. enjoy. this is for my first reviewer. also pls review!**

2.

' Impossible ' I gasped.

Everyone stared at me in wondering what could have passed between Carlisle and me to produce such an odd reaction.

Carlisle spoke aloud his thoughts for the benefit of others, ' maybe the child of a human and vampire could have properties of the human and vampire. The beating heart but impenetrable skin respectively. Nothing like this has been known to happen before but there is always a possibility. '

There were a few moments of silence before Emmett's snort of laughter broke it.

Trust Emmett to find humor in everything.

' Rubbish.' he said aloud. 'So who was her creator and what happened to the human?'

Alice ignored him and turned to Carlisle, ' if this is the case do you think she knows what she is. She might be a danger to the humans here. Especially since we don't know her diet and are not even sure of what she is. '

I was shocked to see Alice questioning the future since she was the psychic in the room. ' Umm Alice, shouldn't you answer that question for us. Can't you see her future? '

Alice turned to me and sighed, ' Edward isn't it obvious that I cant see her. She isn't like anything I have encountered before and her future is blurry for me. You of all people should be able to see that. '

' Sorry. ' I said not knowing what else to say.

With so many questions lying out in the open Carlisle tried his best to answer them but without any proof of what she was I could see that it was a Hercules task.

' Emmett, Maybe she didn't have a creator but a vampire for a mother. Assuming that Chief Swan is the father of Bella Swan we can say that the human is pretty much alive. ' Carlisle turned to Alice. ' Alice, I cant say whether she is dangerous or not. Most probably not seeing that she could sit in a room full of humans without losing control. We will have to observe her to know her diet and what she is.

Rosalie spoke for the first time. ' I think the only option is to kill her. She may expose our secret and we will have to shift yet again. I am sick of repeating high school again and again.'

' I second that.' I heard Jasper say in a low voice. Carlisle nodded but I knew it was not in agreement but in acknowledgement.

Esme and Carlisle spoke almost together. As usual their thoughts were in sync. ' It is not fair to kill an innocent creature for what it is.' ' She has not done anything wrong and we have neither reason nor the authority to kill her. '

'I agree, " I said in a low voice.

' Me too.' Alice agreed.

It was unusual for Alice and Jasper to be separated in their views. ' Why? '

Alice rolled her eyes. 'Edward! I know we are going to be very close. Why would I want to hurt my best friend?'

I shrugged unable to answer. What was wrong with my family they were divided over a matter, which was hypothetical. I shook my head in astonishment and started to leave the table.

'Wait. ' Carlisle's voice rung out loud and clear. ' The only chance we have of knowing any thing about her would be if we got closer to her. What do you suggest Alice?'

'I can see that Edward is going to be very involved with this girl. I think he is the right one for this job. I wouldn't mind taking responsibility as her best friend though. '

Emmett smirked at me. Rosalie got up roughly, ' So be it. I cant be here wasting time over trite matters.' She got up and almost flew to her room quickly followed by Emmett. Seeing that this meeting was over I got up with a goofy smile on my face probably because of the job I was allotted.

**was it too short? pls review**

**ps: i dont own twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

hi sorry for the delay. will try to upload faster. r and r pls. oh can i also have some ideas as to where this story should lead. i am a bit stuck over here.

oh and i dont own the twilight characters.

3.

The next morning I ran to school in anticipation of the one class- biology, that I shared with her. Government class and English passed in a blur and quickly transformed into lunch. Throughout lunch I was distracted and eager to fulfill my duties.

When I reached biology I noticed that Bella was making her way to her seat. She fell over invisible objects on the smooth aluminum floor. Was her clumsiness just an act put up for human or could a half vampire actually be that clumsy to a point of being disabled? I stared at her for a little while trying to think of a conversation starter to get her to talk about herself. She noticed me staring and quickly turned her head towards me .

'So why did you come here?' I blurted out without thinking, rudely.

' My mother got remarried and I decided it was to spend some time with Charlie. ' she shrugged and I got a subtle hint that she did not want to discuss her problems but was more of the suffer in silence type.

' What is your mother like? ' I asked suddenly.

' She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier. I have a lot of Charlie in me. She's much more out going and is braver. She's irresponsible and is a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend. '

Hmm, unpredictable cook … that could give me an idea about her diet.

' What do you mean by unpredictable cook?' I said casually trying not to show much interest.

' She cooks a lot of strange food and believes that food is best eaten raw. She brings home food, which is not really normal but is apparently nutritious. After living with her I seem to half developed a taste for her cooking. Nowadays normal food is average and not nearly as appetizing.' She shrugged quickly and turned away as if she had given away too much information and was embarrassed about it .

Before I could quiz her more Mr. Banner walked in to class dragging in a new assignment for us. What superb timing the man had! I sighed and turned away to do the allotted work.

Both Bella and I finished our work before class finished. I turned to her and said,' How old are you, Bella?'

She stifled a laugh,' Seventeen, why?'

' You don't seem it.' I said simply. ' Why did you laugh?' It was so frustrating not knowing what one was thinking. Especially the thoughts of mysterious Bella who was a creature unlike any other,

' My mother used to say that I became middle aged very quickly and have since been growing older and more mature. ' She quickly turned away to pay attention to Mr. Banners ramblings. I was more than ever curious about this creature. Was this system about her growth really possible? Her life span would be only a few years and she would become old and die within a few years. Strangely I prayed that this was not the case but a joke. I seemed to have grown attached to this mysterious creature and many different levels. The bell rang and I flitted away to my Volvo to make it back home.

Over come with curiosity I spilled out everything I had learned today to Carlisle and rushed to do some research about Bella.

review please.


End file.
